Notice me, Senpai!
by MrsTanaka
Summary: (Reader Insert) (Cursing)You've liked Tanaka since your first day at Karasuno, but the boy just doesn't seem to be getting any of your hints. You've tried several different ideas to get him to notice your feelings; however, fate seems to enjoy watching all your little schemes fall to pieces. Well, it's time to put on your big girl panties and attempt your boldest plan yet.


**Note** : I finally wrote up something or Tanaka even if it was just a simple one shot! I hope he wasn't too out of character. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little piece and oh my god...I'm so proud of myself for deciding not to put smut in this OTL I usually write stories with the intent of putting in a lemon somewhere so...this is pretty big for me lolz.

You sighed rather loudly as you dropped your head onto your school desk.

You had legit tried everything and so far nothing was working.

Another sigh escaped your lips. A long, annoying, and drawn out sigh.

"Alright, what's up with you," Yukari; your long time friend, spoke up from the seat in front of you as she turned slowly to look at her forlorn friend.

"I hate him. I hate him so freaking much!" you spoke up with your forehead still pressed against the desk and your (H/C) hair covering the desk.

"Oh god, is this another Tanaka-senpai rant?" Yukari spoke up while eyeing her friend whom had now started banging on her desk with one balled up hand.

"You don't understand Yukari-chan! I _literally_ bent over in front of him to pick up a pencil I _purposely_ dropped and he still didn't seem to understand!" you spoke up; the banging of your fist slowly growing louder.

"Damn. I didn't think you'd actually do that…"

"It was your idea in the first place!" you said while shooting up straight against your desk to send your friend something of a glare.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually _do_ it especially after that whole spiel about how embarrassing that would be," Yukari spoke before laughing slightly at the blush on her friends cheeks.

"I've become desperate. _Very_ desperate"

"Why don't you just try confessing?" Yukari spoke up, but immediately rectified her statement when she saw the look you gave her. "Sorry, try confessing again and this time maybe try doing something more than just saying 'I like you'," Yukari finished as memories of the last time you tried confessing raced through her mind. You had told her about how you had confessed to Tanaka that you liked him and he responded with a friendly "I like you too (Y/N)-chan!" to which not only broke you, but scared you off from confessions all together ever. Again. It had been hard enough admitting that you liked him, but to explain what you meant after you had said it….well, Yukari could still remember the steam practically coming out of your ears before Hinata came in and pulled Tanaka away for practice.

"I still don't understand how you could possible like _him_ of all people. I mean, you're a manager for the Volleyball team and trust me I've seen those boys and Tanaka-senpai isn't exactly the most….charming of them all. You know a girl saw him run out of the locker room without pants on, right? Besides, I'm sure you could get any one of those Volleyball boys if you wanted," Yukari said while trying to gauge the expression of her friend, but it only grew more angered as she spoke.

"I don't want anyone else. I like Tanaka-senpai. He makes me laugh even when I'm upset and always makes sure I'm alright or saves me from stray Volleyballs when I'm not paying attention…and…and…" you spoke up turning a light pink color as you tried to mention how you liked looking at him topless since he had a tendency to strip and wave his shirt around.

"Its fine, its fine (Y/N)-chan. I'm sorry for saying something so rude, but I think it's about time we call in some backup," Yukari said pulling out her phone from her pocket before raising a hand just in time for it to connect to your forehead.

"You're telling someone, aren't you? You can't tell someone! You can't…!" you said frantically trying to get the phone from Yukari while you watched the woman's fingers move faster than light over the keyboard.

"And done," Yukari said before shoving her phone back into her pocket and looking over toward you with something of a grin on her lips.

"Damn it Yukari, why and who?" you asked before sitting back into your seat with a somewhat exasperated expression on your face.

"Because you're clearly not going to get this done alone and I texted…someone who should be able to help," Yukari responded rather cryptically which only worried you a bit more.

"Anyways, you realize we've been sitting here for about five minutes now and we've both got club activities to get to," Yukari said before standing up from her desk, but not before laughing one last time at her blushing friend.

You couldn't believe that Yukari had told someone. You understood that your friend only wished to help, but that was going a bit far in your opinion. Of course, you couldn't help thinking a bit about how she was right to call someone else in too since so far everything had failed. Casually flirting with him. Confessing your feelings. Attempting to seduce him. Everything had ended in failure and you were beginning to believe that maybe the boy just didn't think of you in that way at all. "Maybe it was for the best…" you muttered under your breath while hanging your head low as you slowly approached the gym. You didn't even take notice to the fact that someone standing outside it with a grin that spread ear to ear upon seeing you. You didn't take notice until he said something that almost made you choke on your spit.

"So, you have feelings for Ryu, huh?" a males voice spoke up and you quickly looked up with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"N-Noya-senpai!? You're the one Yukari messaged?! Seriously?!" you said with more than just a little surprise in your voice. Out of everyone she could have told she just had to tell her boyfriend….why? Why did you have friends like Yukari?

"Yep! And don't worry your trusted senpai is going to help you out! I actually already have an idea, but you'll have to do it before the training camp," Noya said and watched as your face lit up with surprise, but for a whole different reason; one that surprisingly didn't involve Tanaka.

"Oh my gosh, the training camp! I totally forgot! I haven't even packed for it or even looked at the regime for you all!" you said before quickly pushing passed Noya and calling out for Ukai whom you found settled on the other side of the gym showing Hinata how to better receive an incoming ball. "I'm so sorry Ukai-san! I totally misplaced the…regime…" you said while looking over toward Tanaka whom was currently being pulled back by Daichi. It seemed the boy had another dispute with the tall first year Tsukishima again and he was currently sporting one of his pissed off expressions…again. You laughed softly for a moment before the sound of someone scoffing beside you drew your attention back to reality.

"(Y/N), you were saying something about the regime?" Ukai spoke up eyes now focusing on you as Hinata ran off to distract himself with Kageyama.

"A-Ah….right, I was wondering if you had another copy of the training camp's regime," you asked while looking up toward the blond coach who only nodded his head.

"Yeah, there should be a copy of it in the boy's locker room. You should ask one of the boys to go with you and get one," Ukai stated before hollering toward Hinata and Kageyama who were currently in the midst of starting another fight. You softly laughed at the antics of the Volleyball team before quickly hurrying over to Nishinoya to see if the boy could help you out. Not only that, but this would give you the perfect moment to talk with him about what Yukari had told him earlier. You really wanted to clear up the whole situation with him and at least explain to him that you didn't need any of his advice.

"Noya-senpai! I was wondering if you could help me get a copy of this weekend's training regime. Coach Ukai said he had a few copies in the boy's locker room," you said and watched as Noya nodded his head in agreement with you and was about to walk out with you, but before you exited he made a sound of…recognition? As if some idea just came to him and you had to admit this was probably the scariest thing you ever heard. Noya wasn't ever one to come up with too many goods ideas outside of Volleyball and you had the sinking feeling that this idea of his probably involved Tanaka as well.

"You should have Ryu go with you instead. It'll give you the perfect opportunity to kiss him," Noya said while lightly pressing his fist into the palm of his hand as if this idea was perfect. You quickly went to argue this idea and what the hell did he mean by kiss? You couldn't just straight up kiss Tanaka like that! No way, that was too fucking nerve wrecking, not to mention…oh god, now you were imaginging it and the more you thought about it the better it sounded. A first kiss with Tanaka? Oh yes, you really wanted that, but there was no way you could just…do something like that! "Oi! Ryu! Can you take (Y/N) to the boy's locker room and grab a copy of this weekend's training regime for her!?" Noya called out and crap, you had been so caught up in your thoughts you had completely forgotten to argue with the older man.

"Sure thing!" Tanaka responded before sending a final glare over toward Tsukishima. And now all you could think about was how he was walking toward you and Noya was quickly leaving your side to rejoin the others on the court. The taller male gave you a friendly smile before telling you to follow him to which you obliged, but not before sending a final, worried glance over toward Nishinoya. The hyperactive libero only gave you two thumbs up before making the hand movements to shoo.

The walk to the locker room was mostly silent on your part. Tanaka filled the void by telling you about some of the spikes he had performed that you had missed having come to practice late; however, you could barely focus on him. All you could think about was the way your heart pounded in your chest. Or the way your eyes kept glancing at his lips. Or the way your mind was arguing with itself about whether or not you should go through with Noya's plan. Damn it! If only you knew whether or not he'd be okay with kissing you, but it wasn't like you just simply ask a question like that! Could you? Maybe you could do it in a roundabout kind of way where he wouldn't take notice to what you were hinting at? Tanaka wasn't the brightest in the school and you were pretty sure you could get away with it as long as you didn't boldly state you wanted to make out with him. Make out? Since when did wanting a kiss from Tanaka become wanting to make out with him? You could feel your cheeks over heating at the thought of making out with your senpai. Oh yeah, that sounded even better than a first kiss, but… "Hey Tanaka-senpai…can I ask you something?" you asked, the words leaving your lips before you even had the chance to take it back. The male looked down toward you stopping right outside the gym locker room before nodding his head.

"You can ask your awesome senpai anything you want!" he stated happily before giving off that goofy grin he often gave.

"Well you see…there's this second year that I really, _really_ like, but he hasn't been getting any of my hints. And um…I was thinking about just…um…k-kissing him, but like…w-what if he doesn't want a k-kiss from me? Would it…be too bold t-to do that?" you said while softly playing with the hem of your skirt, your cheeks bright pink, your eyes downcast, but the posture didn't last for long since the wing spike soon pulled your attention toward him. He gently grabbed your forearms and gave you the most serious expression he could muster. You knew it was coming. He was going to say something stupid.

"A sexy girl like you being that bold would turn any man on," he stated and you couldn't help, but burst out laughing at his serious tone of voice. Oh god, this was why you liked him because no matter what the situation he could always make you laugh. The butterflies in your stomach vanished without a trace and you could feel tears forming at the edges of your eyes as you laughed. Your sides were beginning to hurt and his pouting image was beginning to blur in your vision. "To be serious though….he'd be stupid to turn you away. I'll beat the shit out of him if he makes you cry," Tanaka stated while raising a hand to lightly scratch the side of his face; a light blush forming across his cheeks….oh jeez, he was so cute like that. You stopped laughing and wiped the tears from your eyes as you looked him over for a moment. He was leaning against the locker room's door right now and his cheeks were still stained a bit pink, but his image and words had dispelled all your nervousness. You were going to do this.

"You promise? You'll beat the shit out him for hurting me, no matter who he is, right?" you asked while slowly inching closer to the male who was now looking anywhere, but at you. He may not have been the brightest, but even he knew you were planning something.

"O-Of course," he responded, still not looking at you, but you could hardly care less as you made a mental note of how cute his stutter was.

You grabbed his white shirt, bunching the fabric into your small fists, pulled him downward to your height, and then finally, _finally_ pressed his lips against yours.

It wasn't as romantic as you thought and you quickly pulled away hissing lightly at the pain you had caused yourself and probably him.

Damn it!

You would, you freaking would accidently pull him _too_ roughly and make the kiss feel like you just rammed into a door with your lips puckered.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" you repeated while turning away from the taller male and touching your lips. God, you wanted to cry now. Not only were you in pain, but you had just completely, utterly, embarrassed yourself. You were startled from your thoughts though when you felt a hand on your shoulder gently pull you back until you were once more facing Tanaka.

"Are you being serious right now? You wanted to…kiss me?" he spoke up looking down at you hardly caring about his own injury since it hadn't nearly hurt as much as getting hit in the face by a Volleyball. Not only that, but he was far too surprised that a girl was actually showing that kind of interest in him…much less a girl like you. You slowly nodded your head in response without looking up at him. You were afraid to see what kind of face he was making. "Why?" he asked with more than just a bit of surprise in his voice as he watched your hands drop to your sides.

"T-Tanaka-senpai!" you spoke up loudly; startling the poor boy once more and causing him to slightly jump away from you. "The truth is, I've liked you this whole time! I even joined the Volleyball team to get closer to you! Will you please consider being my boyfriend!?" you all, but yelled out before quickly bowing your head to the boy. Your fists clenched lightly at your sides and your eyes were squeezed shut. Oh god, this was more nerve wrecking than you thought. You were pretty sure you were going to vomit any second now. You thankfully didn't get the chance to though and was soon being gently forced to look up at your long time crush as he slowly inched forward and pressed his lips to yours. This time the kiss was thankfully gentle. You realized his lips were slightly chapped and he was trembling lightly as if expecting you to push him away and laugh at him at any second. You had no intention of doing that though and instead wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed yourself further into him. You could feel his muscular chest against your own and you were positive his heart was beating as fast as your own. He was warm…pleasantly so. His hands slowly moved from your face and wrapped around your waist before pulling you forward slightly until his backside pressed against the door of the locker room. He gently leaned some of his weight onto it and listened as you quietly moaned against his lips before he slowly parted his own lips and gently swiped his tongue over your lower lip. You were just about to give him access when the sound of someone scoffing to the side of you both pulled your attention away from the kiss. You pulled away from him in less than a second before the both of you were looking at the person who had just discovered you. Scratch that. It wasn't a person. It was the whole Volleyball team staring at the two of you with wide array of different facial expressions. Nishinoya was the first person to break the silence.

"I'm so proud of you my little kouhai!" he stated excitedly while running toward the both of you with a huge smile spread across his face.


End file.
